bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 4/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 4. Mei Hatsume Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: April 18 *Height: 157cm *Favorite Things: Steampunk-related things, Chocolate Behind the Scenes A member of the support course. She started out as a guy, but I made her a girl because I thought that seemed more interesting. The support course fundamentally exists to educate students who will work in design agencies, making items and costumes for heroes. A special license is needed to produce those items and costumes, and it's granted after government inspection. Using the produced items usually requires hero qualification, but running experiments and tests in a lab is okay even for non heroes. For individuals whose Quirks impede everyday life, permits for special life improving items may be granted after a rigorous examination. U.A. has an on campus workshop, and students who submit applications to their teachers are allowed to work on items there after school or during their free time. That Mei has developed so many items after just one month of school is proof that she's a born inventor who practically never leaves the workshop. Nemuri Kayama (Midnight) Profile *Age: 31 *Birthday: March 9 *Height: 175cm *Favorite Things: Vibrant Youth, Thrills Behind the Scenes Believe it or not, she was actually going to be Class A's homeroom teacher when I first created her. But that homeroom teacher had to be someone willing to get sharp-tongued with the kids, so after a lot of consideration, I decided that had to be someone who looked more like Aizawa. I've gotten so many letters asking, "What the heck's up with her costume?" As I explained in the bonus comic in Jump NEXT!!, what she's actually wearing is just superthin-tights. Sorry to let you down! Neito Monoma Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: May 13 *Height: 170cm *Favorite Things: French cooking, Franco-Belgian comics Behind the Scenes I usually don't base my characters on real-life people, but this guy alone is an exception. Not sure why anyone would really care, though. He's super unlikeable, but as the unofficial spokesperson for Class B, the spotlight is on him for the time being. He's not the class president though. Those classmates of his who didn't agree with his strategy in the obstacle race (to intentionally place somewhat low) ended up placing highly. He was thinking of the good of all Class B when he came up with the plan to rip Class A off their high horses, and that's mostly because all he knew about Class A came from Tetsutetsu's report and Katsuki's opening statement. So I guess he's not a really a bad guy, but I somehow went and made him unlikeable anyway. What a waste. As far as Katsuki's concerned, Monoma is a war criminal. Ken Ishiyama (Cementoss) Profile *Age: 28 *Birthday: March 22 *Height: 185cm *Favorite Things: Roundness, steamed buns Behind the Scenes All-powerful in an urban battle environment. Not so much in the mountains or other more natural areas. All I can think while drawing him now is "Why didn't I give him a crew cut?" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: October 16 *Height: 174cm *Favorite Things: Fighting video games, Spinach Behind the Scenes I haven't drawn him a lot yet, but if pressed, I'd have to say that I really like his overall form. I hope I get to show him in action more. Itsuka Kendo Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: September 9 *Height: 166cm *Favorite Things: Motorcycles, Black Coffee She hasn't gotten a chance to shine yet, but oddly enough, my supervisor and the rest of my staff really like her. She's the president of Class B. More than just a tomboy, she's really passionate about things. Ibara Shiozaki Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: September 8 *Height: 167cm *Favorite Thing: Bread Behind the Scenes When I drew her in the first draft, I said, "I really screwed myself over with this one." Her hair is such a pain. I didn't notice at first in the rough sketches, but drawing-wise, she's a character to be feared. She was meant to be in Class A but switched over to Class B at some point. Wonder why. Can't really remember. She's full of compassion. She hates scheming against or tricking people, so she's unexpectedly open and aboveboard. Hitoshi Shinso Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: July 1 *Height: 177cm *Favorite Things: Cats, Cycling Behind the Scenes Before going to bed one night, I was thinking, "What would I do with that ability?" Use it for evil? Use it to skirt the law, maybe? I suddenly awoke later that night, and this character was born. I'm pretty sure that one day soon, I'm going to have to confront my own ridiculous naming schemes. Mina Ashido Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: July 30 *Height: 159cm *Favorite Things: Danciong, Natto, Okra Behind the Scenes Truly a victim of circumstance. Due to plain old bad luck, she's come this far without really getting to show off... I draw her really plain, but she's actually got the best reflexes among the girls. By which I mean she's a top-class member of Class A. I hope I get to show how strong she is sooner or later. Assistant Introductions Supervising Editor: Monji-san Quirk: "Making it Together" Not an assistant, but still included here! Keisuke Ikeda Quirk: "Injury" Talk long enough with him and you'll realize that all this guy ever does is get hurt. Hirofumi Neda Quirk: "Recovery" You can't recover from this! Mitsuo Yuzawa Quirk: "Yuzapedia" An extremely knowledgeable dude! Hioyuki Fujiya Quirk: "Little Girl Anime" Knows pretty much everything about anime for little girls! Yokoyama-san Quirk: "Out" Once said, "Everyone in this workspace - you're all out!" Ryuu Horie Please let me know if I can do anything at all to help. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras